


Ghost of You

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk





	Ghost of You

Even now the green eyed man is the muse giving his work life. It's been a year, at least. Why the hell can't he get the guy out of his mind? It doesn't seem to matter how much time passes, tanned skin, golden hair, emerald eyes all still haunt everything he paints. He already sold off everything, well, almost everything that he painted of the man before. Dean Winchester's affect on him just couldn't be washed away.


End file.
